


Fics for Friends

by Minja



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Role Reversal, Update tags as I go, Western, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minja/pseuds/Minja
Summary: Just some short stories friends have asked for as well as inspiration and motivation for future stuff
Kudos: 8





	1. A lot of Softness

(For Garf)

The first day Ben had moved in with his girlfriend was one of the most nervous days in his life. Even though he had already slept(and not slept) over a million times, the thought of actually waking up each and every day had made him a scared mess throughout the whole moving day, even when he had finally gone to bed.

But that was 4 months ago. Now, Ben lies on top of Sarah, her almost naked breasts making pretty good pillows as he hugged her waist. Sarah had one arm around his neck and a hand on his hair, the other arm stretched out in a way that, when the time comes, the alarm clock wouldn't be a bother. Unfortunately for Ben, it seems that the birds outside have decided to take the alarms job for the day. Grumbling, Ben opened one eye, trying hard to ignore the beam of light that was streaming in. It seems that Sarah had taken precautions earlier as the light hit a pillow where her head should've been, the sound of snores underneath it revealing her whereabouts. Chuckling, he craned his head up a bit more and finally caught a sight of the clock. 7:53. Perfect, enough time to beat the alarm.

"Honey?" Ben said quietly, nudging her chest with his forehead the way a cat would. No answer. He tried again, this time with a response. "Mmm, I don't care, Merlinda, I'm taking…" she grumbled, still lost in a dream. Ben was now curious, but stubborn. One more nudge, this time with a kiss. This time, a groan. "Ughhhh, baby, the alarm still isn't on." She complained, her voice muffled by the pillow as he felt the arm around him slightly tighten. But Ben just chuckled. That's cuz we got 8...7 minutes now, dummy."

The hand by the alarm reached back and patted the pillow before grabbing it and lazily throwing it to the side. Underneath, the sun now hit a bed-haired woman with black hair, brown eyes, and one grumpy look. "Damn sun, I thought it was supposed to be cloudy!" She angrily grumbled some more before hooking one arm beneath Bens shoulder and dragging herself down until they were face-to-face."There, a better view. Good morning, handsome", she said with a smile. This was a trick she learned around a week living together and each and every time Ben could do nothing but blush.

"Good morning, beauty." He answered back, something he had said since their first night together. Like always, Sarah chuckled. "Guess the evil spell didn't work again, did it?" she replied, leaning in to kiss his forehead as her soft hands worked his scalp. "Howd you sleep? Any bad dreams?" She asked, always a bit worried. But Ben just shook his head. "No, just another beach dream. And you." Sarah merely balf-shrugged. "Oh you know. Prince stuck in a castle by an evil witch and SOMEONE had to rescue his clumsy butt." This made both of them laugh as Ben leaned in for a kiss, bringing one hand up to cup her as she made circles along the back of his head. 

"Well thank you for saving me...again." Ben answered once he pulled back, desperate to stay like that for more time. But it was only a matter of time now. He moved a messy hair out of her eyes and was stunned like always how beautiful they were. "Can't believe today's our first day working together." Once again, Sarah chuckled. "Why? Nervous im going to need some stress relief at work." Ben only blushed even more red at this comment, and she let out a longer laugh, moving in to kiss his neck. "You'll be fine, my love. All you have to do is look cute and answer phones after all. I gotta do aaaaall the programming to keep that engine moving." Ben sighed. "I know, its just….nerves you know?"

With that, an evil glint appeared in Sarah's eyes, and she leaned in to his ear, smile on her face. "Then, how about we forget our first day and I show you just how hard a knight has to ride a horse to save her beloved?" she whispered. The tease worked, and Ben was thrown back. First day late isn't exactly a good impression. Plus, he wanted to know the ins and outs of the company so he didn't have to bother Sarah. Buuuut, she did place an interesting alternative. Plus, her knee wasn't making this choice any easier...

Just as he was about to make a rather fast decision, the incessant ringing started. Sarah threw her hand back to shut it up, but found herself short and slammed her hand on the nightstand. Swearing, she grumpily sat up and basically punched the alarm clock, shaking her hand to keep away the pain. All Ben could do was laugh before he made his own way up. "Guess the alarm made that decision," he said with a happy sigh before gently grasping her hurt hand. He leaned in and lay several small kisses over it, this time making Sarah blush in response. "St-stupid short arms!" She grumbled, though didn't pull away. 

Once he was done, he leaned back and looked at her. "Better?" She nodded. "Yeah." She answered, before her face cracked into a small smile. "Guess my prince is magic too, huh?" He chuckled, lightly pushing her as he sat up from the bed. "Nerd. Now, c'mon we could probably still beat traffic." All he heard was an "Ok!" before the creak of bedsprings and receding footsteps showed she was already one step ahead. Ben just shook his head, staring at the window as 2 little blue birds sang their song. And, as he followed his knight into the bathroom, all he could think was that the birds were singing their sweet song to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

(For Porb)

Max stared out of the large window , hearing the wind howl and the trees rustling as a coming storm was said to be approaching the tower. He didn't much care for that. Rain was good. Rain meant he didn't have to go out looking for ingredients. Rain meant that he could just sit in his chair by Gloria and feel her fingers through his long hair as she read up on a new potion or spell. Rain meant peace. But this time, something was wrong. Gloria still wasn't back and he was all alone.

Max took another peek out to the path that led to their hidden tower, hoping that maybe Gloria' elaborate cloak and hat would be rushing through it. But nothing yet. Max sighed, turning back to the shelf filled with previous ingredients, running the numbers in his head again to distract himself. It wasn't the first time he was left alone, of course. Not all ingredients were easily obtained by someone of his stature, requiring Gloria to either find it herself or hire hunters to do it. And so it was that Gloria left in the morning, stating that she needed the femur of an old dwarf to perfect her latest concoction. Max simply nodded, assuring her the place will be spotless on her return. 

With a quick lookover, Max spotted a smudge on a jar of pickled frog eyes. Quickly enough, he grabbed the old rag and rubbed the jar, leaving it spotless and shiny. So shiny, in fact, he got a good look at himself: tall, fair skin, long black hair. It was no wonder Gloria had called him her cute assistant. Max remembered how he got into this situation to begin with. He was never much to fit in with the other boys in his old village, preferring to study and draw nature than to roughhouse with the others. There was also his habit of wearing old dresses and gowns he had found and repaired, something that made his own father enter into angry rants. After constant bullying and alienation, Max had had enough and left, not looking back as he trekked into the forest. However, Max embarrassedly remembered about the hole he had accidentally fallen into his first day out and, had it not been for Gloria's help, the potential end to his journey. Since then, he had lived in this old, forgotten tower, and enjoyed it.

Once the jar was in tip top shape and everything was as it should, he drew back to the window. By now, the storm was at the point of no return, tiny little droplets already starting to pepper the old windshield. Yet still no sign. Maybe she took up a room at the nearby inn? Gloria wasn't one to deal with outsiders outside of business, but there was no way now she'll be back safely. 

Sighing, Max picked up the one lit candle he had and made his way down to the living room. A night alone wasn't the worst thing in the world, but there was something about not being with her that made his heart ache. He shook it off as just clinginess to the only person that had ever shown to like him as he is, but he worried if there was more to it. Anyway, he would never risk his livelihood just for his feelings. He was happy as an assistant, no more, no less.

Taking up his usual place on the cushioned bench, he retrieved the old book Gloria was reading a few days before. "The History of Transportation Magic", the cover announced itself with gold letters on a purple hardcover. For some reason she had been really into it. Not that Max ever actually paid attention, her nails on his scalp always sending him to sleep more than anything. This time will be different, he decided. This time will impress her. He opened the book…

10 minutes later he closed the book. Magic talk was never his strong suit and combining that with science had left him as lost as he was that day in the forest. Sighing, he placed the book where it was and dusted himself off. Guess it's an early sleep today, he thought, and turned to the stairs.

It happened almost instantly. One second, the fireplace warmed the air and cast an orange-red light around the room as Max made the slow walk back. The next, the fire was gone, the air had turned freezing, and a loud blast followed by blue light had thrown Max against the staircase. What the hell was that?!? Instinctively, Max grabbed the knife Gloria made him hide against his hip and turned back to the fireplace, expecting to find either...what? An enemy witch? A demon? No matter, he could not let Gloria down! But, all that bravery vanished when, instead of a horrifying creature ready to pounce, he saw only the master of the house, sprawled and rubbing her head with one hand and fixing her glasses with another. Somehow, her hat and cloak had stayed on.

"Damned Elven magic! Makes me wait all this time and doesn't even give me the comfort of a soft landing. Show those pointy bastards what's for next time I see them, I swear!" She loudly grumbled as she stood back up, wiping away at the (unexplained) dust she had somehow collected. 

"G..Gloria?" Max asked, cautious in case this was that changeling thing she had warned him had escaped from the castle dungeon. After another wipe on her glasses, Gloria turned and, beaming, ran straight at him with her arms outstretched. "Assistant!" She yelled, picking him up in a big bear hug that, by the end, had left him blushing. "Oh i'm so happy! I almost thought that I messed up the chemicals and had to stay in town for tonight!"

After much reassurance and lots of more hugs, Max finally figured out what happened. Apparently, one passage in her book had detailed a spell that would allow anyone to teleport automatically, as long as the ingredients were mixed correctly and the setting was correct. Thus, after collecting all the things she needed and studying the local weather, she had chosen today to finally test it out. But, what was supposed to be an instant transmission from one place to another became hours of waiting as the storm, for some reason, would not heed her command. And so, she was technically stranded till a few minutes ago. 

Max came back into the living room, Gloria now wrapped in a blanket heating herself up by the relit fireplace. He placed the tea he always made her on the table next to her and, quietly, took up his usual place, head on her lap with one hand in his hair. Gloria smiled, taking a quick sip before nodding happily. "Delicious as always, my cute assistant! Now, shall we find out what the elves did when they didn't have no damned storms to siphon off of?" She said Max, picking the old book back up. Max only smiled and nodded, feeling her fingers get to work as she opened the book to the page she last held, entering into his long-awaited perfect bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this came out both longer and way later than expected. Hope yall enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

(For Prax)

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon in the Cafe. Bernadette stood by the counter, carelessly resting her head in her tan hand. She blew away a strand of brown hair from her eye as she stared out to the world, listlessly watching the cars zoom on by to wherever they went on their Saturdays. As manager, she could just close up shop and head out to do her own things. But, her responsible side ultimately held her back, and the fact that she didn't really have any place to go cemented her stay. Still, she sighed, lazily fiddling with her long ear so that her hand wouldn't fall asleep at least.

At least she wasn't alone, Bernie thought, as her only coworker for the day, Alyx stood next to the coffee machine, happily humming a little tune as she poured yet another cup of coffee. Both of them wore the usual uniform consisting of white shirt, pants, and cap followed by an orange apron. The other workers, Arisu and Morv, never showed up today but Bernie didn't really care since they had at best 3 customers the whole day. A small part of her worried about the number of coffees Alyx was pouring(she was on her 4th) but she had insisted it was important and that she'd pay for them herself. Thankfully, though, it seemed she wouldn't have to care for a caffeine-fueled Alyx today, as she yet again pours cream into the coffee before happily dabbing at the surface with a little straw. Latte art, as Alyx called it, was huge right now and apparently attracted a lot of customers if done well. Unfortunately, what the blonde elf had in eagerness to learn she lacked in actual skill.

Its not like the Cafe needed any help anyway. At least, for now. Bernie and her sister, Meeka, had been advised to come here by other refugees from their homeworld. It seems that the owners, while old, were the most accepting of their kind and happily gave them jobs where most others would kick them out and lock the door. And it was a good first months, with Bernies and Meekas work ethic being enough to convince the owners to leave the place in Bernies hands as they went off to see the world. Unfortunately, all good things usually came to an end and, after Meeka quit to focus on her dancing, Bernie felt trapped behind the glass doors and wooden tables. Her only comfort was the other elves that worked there, even if they could get on her nerves.

Just as she was thinking this, Alyx let out a squeak of satisfaction and happily hopped in place. Bernie looked over to see what was up and was met with a cup of coffee directly under her nose. "Look, look, I did it! Doesn't it look like a cute bunny?" Alyx exclaimed, joy in her eyes that made Bernie want to turn away. Instead she looked into the coffee: there, what can be called a rabbit floated against the brown drink. Only problem: his body was a bit too tubby, one ear was bigger than the other and the lack of limbs made him more snowman than anything. But, hey, it had whiskers. "Its, uh, real cute, Alyx. Good job." The smile that resulted almost blinded Bernie, but she felt good complimenting. Its what she did best after all. "Thank you! I tried so hard and look, it came out almost perfect! Do you think the customers will too?"

Just as Bernie was about to reassure her that customers would love it, the welcome bell rang throughout the store, signaling customers. At least there's something to do, Bernie thought as she turned to face the new faces. "Hello and welcome to Swans- oh its you guys." Bernie's fake cheery voice gave way to her usual bored one as she saw the customers faces. Both were obviously elves, their ears being clear giveaways. The tallest of the two had tan skin just like Bernie, but had long blonde hair instead of brown and styled in a way that the left front of her hair was way longer than the rest. She wore a bright pink leotard and black pants, an outfit Bernie knew meant she finished dance for the day. Meeka, her sister. Her companion was much shorter than her, so short that she knew even Alyx had an advantage over her. But, one look at her face showed that she was not one to mess with. Her long hair was styled into two pigtails, both of which reaching her lower back, with two tiny "horns" styled on top. She wore a soccer uniform, though how exactly she played with all that still confused Bernie. Then again, Mouri was not exactly one to follow the rules, always looking to put herself on top. If she cared any more Bernie would probably hate her but she's stuck in their social group no matter what.

Meeka finished whatever she was doing on the phone and waved to her sister, Mouri merely folding her arms with that smug face. Both of them approached the counter. "Hey sis. Slow day?" Meeka asked, pulling herself up to sit on the counter. Bernie only sighed. "We had some regulars in the morning but yeah its been like this all day. Must be some human festival or something." Mouri let out a small chuckle. "Or maybe they found better coffee not being worked on by a dolt." She said, the smugness on her face very apparent. 

"Heyyy, I heard that!" Alyx responded from behind Bernie. This was met with an even hardier laugh from the small elf, but Bernie pushed it aside.

"Well, its been a boring day no matter what. And im getting sick and tired of this music that I cant seem to turn off." As if to support this, the music changed yet again, this time to a pop song Bernie had heard 15 times already. "Ooo, I love this song!" Alyx said happily for the 10th time today.

Her sister just gave her an awkward smile. "I'm sorry to hear sis. I'd have come sooner but the new coach really wants us to nail this move for our next gig." Bernie returned the smile. "Its ok. Alyx gives good company. Plus-" 

"Plus, I've been working on something special all day!" Alyx interrupted, pushing Bernie aside before carefully dropping a drink carrier carrying 4 cups. Each drink had its own (attempted) drawing, including the earlier bunny, what could've been a sun or a flower, a heart that was just a bit too big, and a circle that looked like a failed attempt. "I've been practicing Latte art all day! I think im getting the hang of it too. Here, take one and tell me what you think!'

The girls each looked into the cups, a bit wary. It wouldn't be the first time Alyx tried something new, and the memories of "pink coffee" were still there. However, Bernie was there the whole time and, as long as she was aware, saw that nothing weird got in them. Gingerly, she reached over and took the one with the circle in it, the others joining in as if they were waiting for a first move. Mouri took the heart one and inspected it closer while Meeka took the rabbit one, leaving the flower sun to Alyx. "Why does it look...floppy?" Mouri asked, whisking her cup as if to see if she could fix it. Alyx only smiled. "I think I added too much cream but I think it came out good! Meeka, what do you think?" Meeka only had a confused look as she stared into her cup, before promptly stating, "It looks...nice. Thank you Meeka." Bernie nodded her approval to her too, and Alyx looked like she was going to explode with joy. Delicately, the gang brought it up to their lips to try.

Nothing. The coffee tasted like nothing. Bernie quickly put the cup back down, trying hard to keep back her face of disgust. Mouri did not. Instead, she spit it out (thankfully to her free side) and started to yell. "Alyx, you idiot! You put too much cream in mine! It tastes like shit!" Alyx, who still looked happy even after drinking her creation, only pouted. "Vera told you to be nicer to me! And I said I put too much cream, what did you expect?" "Something that still tastes like coffee and doesn't taste like you poured the whole countrys cream into it! And don't bring Vera into this!" Mouri quickly retorted.

The two elves quickly got into an argument over the counter as Meeka scooched to the side. Strangely, Meeka also seemed fine, even bringing it up for another sip. "Like it that much, sis?" Bernie asked, surprised by her taste. Meeka only smiled. "Its fine. Just a bit cold is all." She answered, going for another sip. Cold? Well its been some time since it was poured she guessed it would- Bernie stopped her thoughts as a small amount of steam started to come out of the cup. Only then did she notice the faint glow of orange under Meekas hands.

"Meeka, can I talk to you alone real quick. I..just remembered about something that arrived in the mail for you the other day." Bernie asked curtly before grabbing Meekas arm and dragging her over the counter into the nearby waiting room. Meeka at least had the sense to take the coffee with her but still looked somewhat surprised. The other two elves did not stop fighting, something Bernie was at least relieved by. Making sure the door was closed, she turned to her sister. "Are you crazy? What are you doing showing your powers in front of strangers?" She whispered harshly, gesturing at the now obvious hot cup. Meekas suprise turned to annoyance as she just rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. It was a little chilly. I can heat it up just a bit, cant I? Besides, those aren't strangers and, even if they were, are too busy fighting to notice the world ending." 

Bernie just shook her head. "That doesn't mean anything when the literal cost of being found out is death! The only thing we know about those two is that they're refugees too. Nothing about their family, their past, not even their magic! Do you really think they wouldn't turn you in to Delara?" It hurt to say that, Bernie thought honestly. After all these months, Alyx and Mouri have been the closest to a friend group they've had since they were children. But, even so, she knew she was right. Anyone would give anything to go back home. So why wouldn't they?

Meeka merely turned away, drinking more of her coffee as if to prove a point. "Just because you want to stay scared does not mean I have to. Were in a whole other world, sis. A little bit of magic here and there won't sound an alarm in Delaras bedroom showing my location." Bernie stared at her coldly. "Please, Meeka. We did all we could just to get here. Don't risk it just for fun." Meeka sighed, still looking upset, but nodded. "OK, fine. I won't use my magic to heat up coffee." Bernie opened her mouth to remind her that wasn't what the argument was about, but just sighed, rubbing her forehead as if to keep back the anger. "Fine. Just..be careful, ok? If not for you at least for me." 

Meeka's expression softened and unexpectedly hugged her sister's waist, nuzzling into her like she did as a kid. "Of course, sis. I...I know you're just worried for me." Bernie fought back a small smile and hugged her sister back, rubbing the top of her head. There they stayed in silence, the only sound being the low buzz of the mini fridge and the continued argument outside. Unfortunately, all things must come to an end, and the ringing of Meeka's phone call quickly brought the sisters back to Earth. Sheepishly, Meeka pulled herself off her sister and grabbed her phone from the pocket. She turned it on, her face going from content to concerned as she read what was on it. "Oh shit. I forgot about the dance I had to do for the school concert today. I'm sorry sis but-" Bernie only raised a hand and smiled. "Its alright. Alyx has been great. Just...take Mouri with you, please?" Her sister smiled back, coming in for one more hug, before opening the staff door. "Mouri, come on! Vera texted me to tell you you need to pick up groceries." With a groan of disgust, the door closed between the two sisters and, before long, the ringing of the bell showed they were on their way.

Bernie stood in the room alone, trying to calm her heart from that scare. It wasn't the first time Meeka had gotten cocky with her powers, but usually it was when they were alone. A part of her knew she was right to not be scared but, if what she heard was true, Queen Delara would not stop until her head was on a spike. As her elder and...and last remaining family, she had to keep her safe. It was the only important thing she had to do.

With that thought out, she exhaled one last time, putting on her usual bored face before walking out. Alyx was already setting up the coffee machine again, humming that same tune before. "Hey," she said turning to Bernie. "What took you so long? I wanna try to make a bear now but I dont know where the cream is." Bernie chuckled, wondering if it was possible Alyx could ever be an agent of the Queen. "C'mon. I think its in the top shelves somewhere." She said, turning her back to the empty shop just to look around. It was gonna be a long shift, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note none of the characters mentioned here are mine. All of them belong to the mentioned Prax which you can see here https://toyhou.se/praxina/characters/folder:1357371
> 
> Go look at my friends art its very nice!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall like it!


End file.
